From Outer Space, with Love
by SenkaHime
Summary: Nagisa is an astronaut and Rei is an astrophysicist. Got inspiration from the "Future Fish" anime ending. Rated T to be safe.


**From Outer Space, with Love**

"Nagisa, focus." snapped Rei.

Nagisa sighed. Here he was in outer space, trying to have fun, but Rei kept interrupting him.

"You know you have to take this mission seriously. I honestly can't believe that they allowed you to travel outer space." said Rei.

"Come on Rei! You know it's been my dream to travel outer space! I know you've seen the photos I've sent you. They're beautiful right? Ahhh, I wish you were with me right now!" said Nagisa as he pulled his face closer to the camera.

Rei blushed. "Yes, yes. Now stop saying things like that. Our conversation is being recorded, you know."

Five years ago, the Japanese government decided to train astronauts so that the country's research on the universe can be developed. The goal of the project was to send people as far as possible into the Milky Way Galaxy and document any activity and send it back to Japan. Ever since the announcement of the project, hundreds of aspirants have applied but only a few people were selected for the rigorous training that will last for a year.

Nagisa Hazuki was one of the people who got in. He completed his one-year training and was ready for the mission. Rei Ryugazaki, on the other hand, was one of the astrophysicists assigned in the management of the project.

Nagisa and Rei are lovers. They've been dating for two years now. Rei was strictly against Nagisa's application to be an astronaut because of the dangers of outer space travel. Needless to say, a lot of astronauts have died because of explosions and debris hitting their space ships. Nagisa just shrugged off Rei's nagging and still applied. It's been Nagisa's dream to travel in space.

"Seriously though Rei. The stars are beautiful. When was that? Six months ago? I passed by Mars. It was amazing!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"I know. I saw your photos. Anyway, are you okay there? Where are the others?" Rei asked.

"Oh they're sleeping. I just stayed up so I can talk to you. I miss you Rei." Nagisa said.

Nagisa suddenly looked sad. Rei choked back his tears.

"I miss you too. Just a few more months, Nagisa. Once you reach Saturn and take what we need, you'll be heading home." said Rei.

"I know that. But the trip back will take another year!" Nagisa complained while shaking his arms.

Five months ago, the team on Earth found out that the ship will not be able to travel any farther than Saturn, so they instructed the astronauts to turn around immediately once they reach Saturn. So far, those were the only worries they had. As for necessities like food and oxygen, the crew aboard the ship had a supply that can make a Japan survive for a year.

Because of the problem with the ship, Rei has become extremely worried these days. He spends most of his time in the space center so he could monitor the astronauts' trip.

"Go to bed now, Nagisa. I'll be here when you wake up." Rei told Nagisa softly.

"Good night, Rei." Nagisa whispered softly.

Nagisa kissed the monitor and left. Rei placed his hand on the monitor and started to cry.

* * *

Three months have passed and they've finally reached Saturn. The space center was full of people. Nobody has ever been able to see Saturn personally. Only machinery have been able to get this far. The Japanese astronauts have achieved an important milestone in human history.

"Rei, Rei! We're here! Do you see Saturn?" Nagisa said while performing somersaults in zero-gravity.

Rei laughed. When people around him started staring, he coughed out loud.

"Focus on the mission, Nagisa." reprimanded Rei.

"Let's take what we need ASAP and let's go home!" one of the astronauts shouted.

The others joined in the cheering. Even the people in the space center were already celebrating.

But something went wrong.

The ship was suddenly tossed around and rocks were hitting it. One of the cameras outside of the ship was burning. The red lights in the ship started to flash in warning of system failure. All of this happened within seconds, but for both Rei and Nagisa, it felt like everything was in slow motion.

Suddenly, everybody and everything was in chaos. The staff were trying to locate the source of the rocks and the astronauts were trying to fix their ship. Rei looked at the monitor as Nagisa was looking at the camera. Nagisa was starting to cry.

"Don't cry Nagisa. We're going to fix this. You're all coming home. Alive. Do you understand?" Rei said fiercely.

Nagisa wiped his tears and nodded.

"But just in case, I love you Rei!" he said with a wink and a smile.

Rei stood up and started to talk with the other scientists. They've located that a star died just right outside the galaxy and its explosion sent shockwaves that destroyed a small planet. All of the debris are heading towards the space ship.

They started giving out instructions to the astronauts to alter their course. The problem was, the best course involves the ship turning around Saturn and heading towards Uranus. The ship needs to stay there until the coast is clear.

Rei objected. "You can't send them there! You know the ship can't take it!"

He started to shake his fellow scientist. The others grabbed him from behind to prevent further harm.

"I'm sorry, Rei. But there is no other way around this." the scientist said.

The instructions were sent to the astronauts. Rei watched as their faces became more panicked. They knew what was going to happen if they travel farther than Saturn. Rei saw the hope disappear from their faces. The realization that they might not come back home to Earth was heartbreaking.

While the other astronauts were busy asking the scientists to record videos of their last words, Rei approached his computer. He focused on Nagisa and stared at his face. They were both crying now.

"Nagisa..." Rei cried.

"Rei. Don't cry. Please smile." Nagisa said.

Rei smiled for Nagisa.

The ship was on its way to Uranus. Some of the astronauts were saying their goodbyes while some decided to forcibly induce sleep to feel no pain. When everyone was done, the astronauts and the scientists were tired. Rei and Nagisa were still talking.

"I don't want to die Rei! I still want to do a lot of things with you. I want to go back home and study the constellations with you again. I want you to tell me more about your work even if I don't understand half of what you're saying anymore. I want to adopt children with you. I want to live a long life with you and die with you. I don't want this, Rei! Bring me home, please!" Nagisa said while crying.

Tears were streaming down on both of their faces.

"Nagisa, you are home. You're with me." Rei said as he touched the screen.

Suddenly, they heard another crash then silence. The ship was burning. Rei clenched his fists.

"Nagisa!" Rei shouted.

"Rei!"

They both knew they only had seconds left. Both of them inched towards each other. Rei towards the screen and Nagisa towards the camera. They let their lips touch.

When Rei opened his eyes, the screen was black. Nagisa was gone.


End file.
